Momentos Junto a Ti
by Miryu
Summary: Todos esos momentos que pase junto a ti. Todos esos dias que logrmos estar con sonrisas. Te amaba, te amo, y te amare hasta la eternidad. One-shot, SoulxMaka. Espero y que les guste.


**Buenas a todos~, bueno aqui un fic que escribi pensando en una persona. No es que me haya pasado esto, es solamente que un dia pense en una persona y una chica, y pense en esto. Bien, creo que hasta ahora se me ve serio esto xD Ok, no...**

**.Momentos junto a ti.**

**.MakaxSoul.**

Miro las imagenes guardadas; sacadas al azar. Las ordeno segun los hechos, mientras las guardo en una caja chica. Tomo un lapiz, y un papel. Guardaria estos momentos. Todos esos momentos. Me recuerdan cada dia, cada hora, cada segundo que pase junto a ti. Estas fotos, cartas, regalos, todo eso que junte para ti. Esperando que recuerdes como yo, cada segundo que pasamos asi. Que digas conmigo que la pasamos bien. Que pienses en todos los felices momentos, y esos que no lo fueron tambien.

De esos dias, que llovia, y yo disfrutaba con la lluvia. No disfrutaba de ella, si no que disfrutaba estar junto a ti. Aunque, tu de por si, odiabas la lluvia, yo te lograba sacar esa sonrisa, que me derretia el alma, hasta llegar a mi corazon.

De esas veces, muy pocas veces que te vi estudiando. Con unos lentes algo graciosos. Aunque aun asi, leiste ese libro que yo te regale. Hasta lo opinaste, dijiste que te gustaba. Eso tambien me gusto de ti.

O cuando nos disfrazamos para buscar un disfraz para la fiesta. Que me dijiste que me quedaba genial, o como dices tu, cool, el disfraz de neko. Yo decidi, que te quedaria a ti. Te lo puse a ese disfraz, te quedaba gracioso, pero genial. Sonrei satisfecha, y tu sonreiste a pesar de que estabas siendo menos cool que nunca, pero a pesar asi, te reiste conmigo. Y ese mismo dia, en que me abrazaste, de golpe. No me la esperaba, no me la estaba esperando. Y me dijiste, me dijiste que era muy importante para ti.

Desde ese dia, casi todo cambio. Me hablabas poco. Yo reaccionaba ruborizandome... Me llegaste a gustar.

Al otro dia sali con Chrona. Nos reimos. Tomamos algo. Nos divertimos. Tu atras de nosotras, mejor dicho, atras mio. Como si no quisieras que este con otro. Como si quisieras asegurarte que no saliera con otro. Como si quisieras que fuera solo tuya. Chrona pregunto mas de una vez, y es que tu no me decias por que estabas aqui.

De los dias en que tu me molestabas, o eso creia yo. Me abrazabas. Yo reaccionaba con la violencia, intentando tapar mi rostro ruborizado, que tu llegabas a ver. A pesar de todo, me inundo tu aroma varonil, que me arrastro hacia esos ojos rubi. Tu mirada. Cuando yo te estube por dar un Maka-chop, y tu preguntaste que si no exageraba. Si, exageraba. Tapaba con eso, que estaba enamorandome de ti.

A los dias siguientes salimos, pero como amigos. Como unos amigos que se divertian. Yo me reia con cada paso que dabamos. Me divertia, pero solamente contigo. Amaba tenerte solo para mi, aunque sea un pensamiento un tanto, egoista. Bromas te hacia, tu reaccionabas bien. Te reias conmigo. Amaba tu sonrisa, como a tu mirada. Te amaba a ti.

Un mes despues, de contenerme tu amor. De no decirte todos esos dias que te amaba; tu llegaste con cara triste. Si bien tu sonrisa que intento salir, para despreocuparme a mi, no me convencio. Tus ojos rubi, perdian su color, para transformarse en ese color tan feo. Estabas triste. Lo note. Me abrazaste. Yo no sabia que decirte. No te pregunte nada. Cuando por fin me entere, no te quise decir nada. Tu madre, habia fallecido. Tu ese dia, que sabias que me habia enterado "por casualidad" me dijiste, al odio, que yo era la mas importante en tu vida. Sin querer, esas palabras, fueron profundas. Te abraze, llorando casi. Tu me abrazaste y sonreiste.

"Lloras tan facil, Maka.", me dijiste claramente. Yo sonrei. A mis adentros sonreia. Triste. Feliz. No lo sabia. Pero sabia que cada vez te amaba mas.

Te preocupabas por mi. Esos dias, fueron los mejores dias de primavera. Saliamos a nuestras misiones, las haciamos a la perfeccion. Tomabamos almas, como nadie. Trabajabamos en equipo como nunca. Nuestras almas sincronizaban de las mejores. Sin duda, nadie nos ganaria. Pero ambos guardabamos algo, lo sabiamos. Guardabamos un secreto.

Llego el dia que me abrazaste. Como tantas veces, diria yo en ese momento, pero ese dia no fue igual.

"Maka, te amo." dijiste sin soltarme. Yo pense que estaba en otro mundo. Despierta, Maka. Me decia mentalmente. Pero no. Me tomaste del rostro, delicadamente, como si mi piel fuera de porcelana fina. Te acercaste a mis labios, sin antes avisando con tus ojos que me ibas a besar. Hasta que, tus labios tocaron los mios. Senti, como me dabas mi primer beso. Mi primer beso me lo habias dado tu. Creo que te dije que te amaba tambien, no lo se. Sinceramente, estaba emocionada. Las dichosas mariposas volaban por mi vientre. No se. Fue algo muy lindo. En ese momento, me di cuenta que de verdad estaba enamorada de ti.

Pasaron dos dias de silencio. Y como no, claro, porque con un padre al frente tuyo, las 24 horas del dia, era estresante. No me decias nada con palabras. Te dedicabas a mirarme como nunca, como yo a ti. Mis ojos se chocaban con tus rubi. Lograbamos decirnos palabras con las miradas. Hasta que mi padre, por fin le habian asignado una mision. Como dia de verano, pensamos en salir. Con timidez, mia, claro; salimos a tomar un helado. ¿Y que mas? No sabia como decirte. No sabia si era mi imaginacion o que. Amaba estar contigo.

Seguiamos saliendo, sin que mi padre nos descubra. Pasamos por malos, buenos, y momentos que nunca olvidare. Porque tu, Soul, estas en mi corazon, y dentro de mi alma..."

Termine esta carta, para guardarla en esa caja y que los recuerdos aparescan con el tiempo.

**. . . . . Fin . . . . .**

**Bueno, aqui otro fic de mucho tiempo que lo tenia. Espero que les guste... pues, ya veran que esta algo feo x_xu En fin, ustedes me dicen. Bien, se les quiere mucho a todos~! Nos vemos!**

**Atte: Lucy-chan Evans.**

**PD: Mi comentario es muy corto -w- bueno, es que no tengo mucho que decir. ****¿****Pueden dejarme un solito review?**


End file.
